Cogidubnus Mithlome
Personality History Abilities Cog is described as being a very skilled swordsman, and a two-centuries-old veteran of a Japanese martial art called iaidō. Iaidō implements smooth, controlled motions of drawing the sword, striking, and replacing it in its scabbard; it is typically a noncompetitive art and emphasizes fluidity in movement. One-on-one, Cog is a formidable opponent, and is able to take advantage of the unpredictability of his swift sword strokes to confuse and disorient adversaries. This makes speed his most valuable asset. His lycanthropic heritage is able to enhance his reflexes and senses, such as olfactories and hearing, and helps him with the precision of his blade. Thanks to this unusual affinity and in part his lycanthropy, he can manipulate the energies inside of him to various degrees, manifesting them in purely physical blows or invisible waves. This technique is dependent on how much he concentrates or how much energy he has invested into each attack.All of this is detailed in Cogidubnus's application for the Honor Circle Returns! RP. In spite of his disdain for mages, Cog is fairly skilled in a magical domain. He has learned, through an incident in his life, how to create and utilize electrical energies for offensive purposes. In the non-canonical The Castle RP, Cog was granted his thunder magic as part of a story arc. When outnumbered, Cog can be easily overwhelmed. He is weaker during the full moon, as the curse that endowed him with his lycanthropy grants him the same abilities as the werewolves of the mythological variety. Being exposed to the light of the full moon forces Cog into a feral, unthinking state called The Wolf; when in this form, he kills indiscriminately and cannot differentiate friend from foe. Cog might also be capable of shifting between a human form and an ostensibly Being form, like most Weres.Another RP profile has determined this; it can be found here. Weapons Besides his blade, Cog has collected a number of weapons that have become invaluable to him. Each one is imbibed with a certain ability that makes it individual, but requires time and effort to charge. If this accumulated charge is exhausted, then the weapon is unusable. The Broken Moon The Broken Moon imbues anything it touches with holy magic or holy properties. Winter's Bite The Winter's Bite works on a level similar to The Broken Moon; it permeates weapons with cold properties. Iridescence Iridescence weaves a shield of holy magics around the user. St. Angela's Cross The St. Angela's Cross resembles an amethyst-studded cross, and can gradually heal minor wounds. It can, apparently, staunch bleeding and seal minor scrapes, as was demonstrated in The Castle RP.Cogidubnus explains St. Angela's Cross's advantages in this post. Coin of Storms The Coin of Storms is particularly effective against creatures of darkness, as it can store concentrated light and release it in a spectacular burst. It was used in the Northern Winds RPParticularly in this post. and in The Honor Circle Returns! RP.The Coin of Storms is used again in this post. The size of the blast of light depends on the amount of light gathered within the coin. Appears In Cog has mostly appeared in RPs featured on The Clockwork Mansion forums (in the Haunted Ballroom subsection, which is reserved for interactive games), in a variety of incarnations. However, an original-story incarnation unrelated to his Furrae counterpart has starred in a few stories written by his creator.The first chapter can be found here, the second chapter can be found here, and the third can be found here. Cog has appeared in RPs such as The Castle, Furrae Chronicles: Webs of Destiny, Northern Winds, The Mad God's Masque and Bellicose Ball, and The Honor Circle Returns!. Trivia *Is very fond of coffee, but despises mages for intensely personal reasons. *Unlike most Weres, Cog is afflicted with a curse tailored to his race, lycanthropy – he was cursed at a very young age, and it it this that makes him vulnerable to full-moon nights, and gives him his unnaturally long life. He has a lifespan of approximately 833.33 years. Notes Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Were